kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoopa
Hoopa (originally from Pokémon) is one of the Newborn, and the 2nd one to be revealed. Nextgen Series Hoopa makes a brief cameo in Legend of the Seven Lights. His egg in the God Production chamber cracked open when Kodama touched it. He was able to say his name before a Zoni flew in to reseal the egg. In Seven Lights: The Last, Hoopa and the other Newborn hatch from their eggs after the universe is restored. In the New Universe, Hoopa struggles to control the darkness inside him. He meets a girl named Scheherazade, who comforts and befriends Hoopa as he entrusts the Universe Book to her care. Across history, Scheherazade would continue to be reborn and meet Hoopa as they share their collected knowledge of the universe. After the previous Scheherazade dies, Hoopa is given to the Star Spirits, who seal him in a magic hat that is given to Maria Mario and Louise Mario, princesses of Mushroom Kingdom. In Sector MG, Hoopa is freed from the hat when Hat Kid and Mustache Girl reveal their true names. The latter shoots him with a Darkness Cannon and causes Hoopa's dark side to take over. He begins to transport huge landmasses and structures around the world, and Sector MG is unable to stop him. Hoopa is soothed by the vocals of Index, then he is knocked out by Philip Blakely. When he comes to, Hoopa apologizes for his actions. In Sector $, Hat Kid brings Hoopa to Poshley Heights and buys him a mountain of doughnuts. He agrees to allow Raleigh to absorb his energy to power up Magearna, but by the time the experiment is successful, Hoopa passes out from exhaustion. Hat Kid holds him by the fountain as he sleeps, and Index comes to softly touch his cheek as she speaks about the Firstborn. In Index and the World Rings, when Sector MG come to assist Sector SA in a battle with the Snowmads, Hoopa meets Index and recognizes her as Scheherazade. Kami Heartly unlocks the Universe Book from Index, and when Hoopa's dark side tries to seize the book, Index scatters the World Rings and the book's pages, thereby scattering the planets in the process. Hoopa goes with Index and her friends to find the World Rings, with Hoopa happy to be reunited with his friend again. When the group must pursue Mustache Girl to Mushroom Kingdom, leading to a scuffle with King Bowser, Hoopa saves his friends before the Koopa King can flatten them. Riddler ultimately exposes Index and Hoopa's identities as Calliope and Lord English. This causes Hoopa's Unbound form to take charge and scatter the universe further. Index uses Chains of Light to restrain Hoopa until they can collect the last World Ring. Afterwards, Index uses Rukh Fury to battle Unbound Hoopa and defeat him, restoring him to a small form. After the Universe Book is restored, Index puts Hoopa to sleep and entrusts him to The Chronicler's care. Appearance Hoopa is a genie-like, infant-sized Firstborn with grayish-purple skin with red wristbands, brown horns on the sides of his head with gold rings around them, another ring around his belly, and an oval ring on its forehead. His eyes have yellow sclera, green irises, and white pupils, and his cheeks have pink blushes. He has a genie-like tail and similar bundle of hair on his red head. His arms are detached from his body, and yellow points lie in the disconnected parts. Personality Hoopa is a playful and fun-loving Firstborn who loves to eat doughnuts. He is fairly sociable with the Kids Next Door and complies with their requests, although he only truly listens to Scheherazade. He is afraid of his dark side, and whenever he causes destruction against his own will, he feels terribly sorry. Powers Hoopa is able to transport objects, structures, and landmasses through space, even without knowing where his targets originate from. Hoopa once possessed the power to Rewrite the universe using the power of the Universe Book, but he entrusted the sacred book to Scheherazade. As a Firstborn, Hoopa can consume enormous amounts of food, can fly, and is immortal, no matter how much pain he suffers. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights (cameo) **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue) *Sector MG *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings Category:Firstborn Category:Males Category:Spacebenders Category:Final Bosses